


Soulborn

by Varietas



Series: Dashingfrost -- before, through, and after movie plot [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Endgame, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Soulworld, crossover between Thor and Infinity War actually, kind of resurrections
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 15:56:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17686535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varietas/pseuds/Varietas
Summary: »Ich würde ja sagen: ›Wir sehen uns wieder‹, aber wenn der Plan aufgeht, werden es vielleicht nicht mehr diese Versionen von uns beiden sein. Mach es gut, Bruder. Das ist nicht das Ende.« |Mit Anspielungen auf Thorki & Frostmaster, weil ich's dann doch nicht lassen konnte.





	Soulborn

**Author's Note:**

> Ich habe einige Dinge, Endgame betreffend, einfach mal für mich behalten. Ich hab mir auch so meine Gedanken für Endgame gemacht, aber hab die mal in meinem Kopf weitergammeln lassen. :D Erstens, weil dieser OS dann unnötig und viel zu groß werden würde, und zweitens, weil ich irgendwie gestehen muss, momentan nicht so die geistige Kapazität dafür zu haben, das alles miteinander zu verknüpfen. Also noch mal in kurz: Wie das genau bewerkstelligt wurde mit den Infinity Steinen werde ich gar nicht wirklich genau beschreiben. :D Im Internet kursieren sehr frei zugänglich ganz viele, gängige, logische Theorien; ich verrate dann doch, dass ich mich an einer orientiert habe, sie aber nicht ausgeschrieben habe. ^^

Die Nachtluft verschaffte sich durch leicht im Wind wogende Vorhänge Zugang zu dem Prinzengemach, strich beinahe tadelnd über die freigelegte Haut, die nicht von der Decke geschützt wurde und die definitiv nicht zu Loki gehörte, den diese kleine Erfrischung nicht weniger stören könnte.   
  
Fandral war jedes Mal aufs Neue froh über die warmen Temperaturen in Asgard. Loki neigte, nachdem sie sich vergnügt hatten, dazu, die Fenster weit aufzureißen und die kühle Nachtluft einzulassen, bevor er sich wieder zurück zu Fandral gesellte und langsam ins Land der Träume abdriftete. Seit Fandral sich erinnern konnte hatte Loki die Kälte der Hitze vorgezogen.  
  
An diesem Abend schien der Schlaf ihn jedoch nicht so einfach erreichen zu können, in Gegensatz zu dem Prinzen, der friedlich neben ihm lag und in diesem Moment, anders als sonst, kein Wässerchen trüben könnte. Noch einmal fröstelte Fandral und unternahm den Versuch, sich näher an den anderen Körper zu schmiegen, weil er der Kälte entkommen wollte, aber zu faul war, über sich zu greifen und die Decke bis an sein Kinn zu ziehen. Es war viel simpler, sich einfach gegen Lokis schmalen Körper zu drängen, der ihn ohnehin viel besser aufwärmen würde als die Decke das konnte. Jedoch scheiterte Fandral in diesem Vorhaben, als er direkt durch die Illusion fiel und mit dem Gesicht dumpf in der Matratze aufkam. Er grunzte leise und unzufrieden, bevor sein Verstand aus der Schlummer-Phase auftauchte.  
  
Er hörte ein Rascheln von gegenüber des Bettes und spähte alarmiert in ebenjene Richtung.  
  
Das hier war gerade mehr als ungünstig. Er hatte nackt in den Laken seines Geliebten gelegen und seine Kleider (wie auch seine  _Waffen_ ) befanden sich nicht in unmittelbarer Reichweite. Sofern er nicht genau so wie er geschaffen worden war aus der schützenden Wärme hechten und in seine Rüstung stolpern wollte, befand er sich an einem wirklich schlechten Ausgangspunkt für eine Situation wie diese – eine potentiell gefährliche noch dazu.  
  
Es war Lokis Gestalt, die Fandral jedoch in den Schatten ausmachen konnte. Einerseits fühlte er eine Welle der Erleichterung durch seinen Körper spülen, andererseits war er ein wenig enttäuscht, als er realisierte, dass Loki das Rascheln verursacht hatte – der Prinz hatte seine Kleidung angelegt. Er richtete gerade seinen Kragen, als er Fandrals Blick bemerkte und in stummer Manier den Zeigefinger auf die hübschen Lippen legte.  _Scht. Sei leise, vertrau mir einfach._  
  
Und weil Fandral einer der Wenigen war, die keinen Grund hatten, dem Trickster zu misstrauen, und sowieso keine wirkliche Wahl hatte, tat er genau das und ließ den Kopf wieder in die Kissen sinken. Er ließ seinen Geliebten trotzdem keine Sekunde aus den Augen. Loki wirkte, als wäre er reichlich zufrieden mit Fandrals Einverständnis, während er wortlos weiter in die Schatten zurückwich.  
  
Für einige Sekunden war es totenstill. Dann durchbrach ein seltsam schneidendes Geräusch die Stille. Fandral hatte etwas Derartiges noch nie in seinem Leben gehört. Es war durchaus ein scharfes Geräusch, aber viel zu grob und donnernd als dass es wahrhaftig schneidend klang. Was er sah, ergab noch viel weniger Sinn: Ein orangenes Licht, das eigentlich keine wirkliche Helligkeit an die Dunkelheit um es herum abgab, bildete sich direkt vor dem Fußende des Bettes. Das runde Ding ging bei Komplettierung dazu über, in ein seicht schwingendes Geräusch zu wechseln, weniger laut, weniger störend. Dann trat eine großgewachsene Gestalt aus dem runden Ding.  
  
Der Fremde sah sich geradezu entspannt um, kam aber nicht sonderlich weit, bis das vertraute Geräusch ertönte, das signalisierte, dass der Trickster soeben einen seiner Dolche gezückt hatte. Ebenjenen hielt er dem Fremden nun grinsend von der Seite gegen die Kehle. »So dreist war noch nie jemand. Wer bist du und was willst du hier?«  
  
Der Fremde sah stumm, irgendwie unbeeindruckt auf das Messer an seiner Kehle hinab – und trat dann einfach hindurch…   
  
Loki versuchte ganz klar, nicht zumindest ein wenig erschrocken zurückzuspringen, aber auch er hatte gesehen, wie das Messer einfach durch die Gestalt durch geglitten war, ohne diesen Mann auch nur in irgendeiner Weise zu verletzen. Eine Illusion vielleicht? Wie es zu erwarten war, war der zweitgeborene Prinz von Asgard wirklich nicht begeistert von der Tatsache, von einem fremden Einbrecher unerwartet überrumpelt zu werden.  
  
Der Unbekannte stand nun mit dem Rücken zu Fandrals Position und sprach direkt zu Loki: »Mein Name ist Dr. Stephen Strange und mit diesen Dolchen wirst du eher weniger Erfolg gegen diese Form haben, Loki.« Ein Mensch also… Midgard, höchstwahrscheinlich Amerikaner…   
  
»Was ist das hier? Eine Illusion?«, fragte Loki skeptisch und schwang seinen Dolch wage in der Luft herum, um seine Frage zu unterstreichen. Dabei wirkte er beinahe beleidigt, dass sein ältester Trick nun ganz offenbar gegen ihn verwendet wurde.  
  
»Mehr oder minder. Zeit. Ein kleiner Knick darin, wenn du so willst«, antwortete Strange trocken. Er wandte sich (in seinem wehenden roten Mantel) herum und Fandral schloss zur Sicherheit die Augen. Die nachdenkliche Stille jedoch trug das Stirnrunzeln, das sich vermutlich auf Stranges Gesicht widerspiegelte, bis zu ihm.  
  
Er konnte Schritte hören, Lokis Schritte vermutlich. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, hatte Loki sich direkt vor Strange positioniert und bedeutete ihm mit einer scheuchenden Gestik, doch bitte etwa zwei Schritte zurückzuweichen. Als die eine Ecke des roten Mantels sich löste, um Lokis Geste zu imitieren, musste Fandral ein wenig an sich halten, nicht aufzulachen. Vielleicht sollte er an dieser Stelle trotzdem wachsam bleiben, aber er musste sich eingestehen, dass er diesen Menschen nicht direkt ernst nehmen konnte.  
  
Die Stille, mit der Loki dieses Ereignis kommentierte, erzählte Fandral den Rest… »Interessant. Midgard hat einen Magier. Was willst du von  _mir_?«  
  
»Ich bevorzuge den Begriff ›Meister der mystischen Künste‹, aber ja. Ich habe nicht viel Zeit, also komme ich gleich zum Punkt...-«  
  
»Und warum genau sollte ich einem unhöflichen Sterblichen zuhören, der bei mir eingebrochen ist?«  
  
»Zum einen, weil ich in deinem Zuhause stehe, nicht gehen werde, bis ich zu Ende gesprochen habe und du mich nicht daran hindern kannst, zum anderen, weil auch  _dein_  Leben von dem abhängt, was ich dir gleich erzählen werde. Und ich nehme doch an, dass du dein Überleben sichern willst...« Eine kurze Pause folgte. »Und vielleicht sogar, wer auch immer das dort ist«, sagte Strange schließlich in irgendwie wegwerfender Manier…   
  
»Mein Interesse ist zumindest geweckt… Weiter.«  
  
»Zu freundlich«, erwiderte Strange sarkastisch, aber schien sich sonst nicht sonderlich für die Erhabenheit zu interessieren, oder sie zu  _registrieren_ , die Loki gerade versuchte auszustrahlen. Das gefiel dem Trickster vermutlich nicht gerade. »In diesem Moment sind ich und mein physischer Körper eigentlich  _Jahre_  von all dem hier entfernt und darüber hinaus auf einem komplett anderen Planeten, während ich vorgebe, noch immer durch verschiedene Realitäten zu wandern und eine Lösung zu finden. Mir ist bereits bewusst, dass wir verlieren werden, wenn nicht jeder, der helfen  _kann_ , genau das auch tut. Das erfordert kleine Änderungen an bestimmten Zeitpunkten in bereits geschriebener Geschichte und natürlich erfordert es ebenfalls, dass jeder, der teilnimmt, bis zum Ende durchhält…«  
  
Oftmals war Lokis Schweigen für Fandral mehr Antwort als eine tatsächliche Erwiderung. Wenn Loki erst mal in Schwingung kam, konnte er viel reden und auch recht überzeugend klingen. Dagegen war es fragwürdig, wenn er still verblieb. »Ich bin tot. In deiner Zeit. Und wenn du die Wahrheit sagst«, schlussfolgerte er.  
  
»Du bist tot«, bestätigte Strange ein wenig zu gelassen für den Kontext dieser Unterhaltung, » _dieses_  Mal tatsächlich.«  
  
»Oh. Bin ich wenigstens mit einem Knall aus dem Leben geschritten?«  
  
»Mit einem Knacken, soweit es mir zugetragen worden ist.«  
  
Fandral fröstelte unangenehm…   
  
Loki schüttelte den Kopf. Es störte Fandral, dass er dessen Gesicht nicht sehen konnte, aber vermutlich würde der Ausdruck in den grünen Augen ohnehin keine wirkliche Auskunft über Lokis Denken geben. Wahrscheinlich lag ein leeres Grinsen darin, das den trügerischen Eindruck erweckte, sich nicht sonderlich zu sorgen – vollkommen egal, ob eigentlich das Gegenteil der Fall war. »Na gut. Ich bin großzügig und lasse mich darauf ein. Was willst du von mir, seltsamer Sterblicher, der sich Strange nennt und in mein Gemach eingebrochen ist… durch Raum und Zeit?«  
  
Wieder konnte Fandral das Knirschen und Zischen hören, das das runde Portal, durch das Strange vorhin geschritten war, ebenfalls von sich gegeben hatte. »Oh, keine Sorge, du musst gar nichts tun. Noch nicht. Sei ausnahmsweise so freundlich und bleib stehen. Gut so. Du wirst uns zukünftig helfen müssen – gegen jemanden namens ›Thanos‹. Keine Sorge, du wirst ihm in Kürze begegnen. Die Krönung deines Bruders steht bevor, nicht?«  
  
»Vorsicht...«, warnte Loki in grummelnder Manier. Thors Krönung… Kein gutes Thema für den jüngeren der Odinsöhne.  
  
»Weder habe ich die Zeit noch die Lust, Rücksicht auf deine persönlichen Unannehmlichkeiten zu nehmen.« Strange vollführte einige kuriose Bewegungen. »Stehenbleiben, sagte ich. Es ist nur ein kurzer Stoß. Nicht mehr als ein kräftiger Windzug.« Fandral war sich nicht sicher, was er von dieser Aussage halten sollte… »Und damit du es nicht in den Sand setzen kannst, erinnerst du dich besser erst einmal nicht an dieses Gespräch hier.«  
  
Loki sog wenig später scharf die Luft ein, taumelte leicht nach hinten und stützte sich am Bettende ab.  
  
Fandral kniff die Augen zusammen. Keine Sekunde zu früh, denn er spürte Stranges Blick nur wenig später, wie um zu überprüfen, ob die kleine Bewegung den vermeintlich Schlafenden geweckt hatte.  
  
»Auf ein baldiges und vermutlich nervtötendes Wiedersehen, Gott des Unheils...«  
  
Weiteres Knirschen und Schaben folgte. Dann verfiel das gesamte Gemach in Stille. Erst jetzt erlaubte Fandral sich, die Augen zu öffnen. Lokis schmaler Körper ließ sich stumpf auf der Matratze nieder, vollständig bekleidet, und für eine kleine Weile fragte Fandral sich, ob er vielleicht einfach nur geträumt hatte und Loki gleichermaßen schlafgewandelt war.   
  
Dann zuckte Loki wieder in eine sitzende Position, die Atmung nicht besonders gleichmäßig. »Dash!«  
  
»Ja…?«  
  
Der Trickster wirkte untypisch durch den Wind, als er an sich herunter blinzelte. Die unausgesprochene Frage, ob er voll bekleidet geschlafen hatte, war ihm ausnahmsweise von den Zügen abzulesen. »Ich glaube, ich hatte einen Alptraum«, murmelte er stirnrunzelnd.   
  
Fandral wusste nicht, was nun die richtige Antwort war. Er wollte den Anderen fragen, ob es ihm auch wirklich gut ging, denn es war ganz und gar nicht typisch, die letzten fünf Minuten einfach so zu vergessen, insbesondere in Anbetracht des kürzlich vergangenen Gesprächs… Auf der anderen Seite spürte er aber sehr wohl, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Deswegen beschloss er, die Situation erst einmal unkommentiert zu lassen.  
  
»Dash… ich habe von deinem Tod geträumt… und von meinem.« Loki führte seine Rechte an seine Kehle und schluckte offensichtlich schwer, dieser Ausdruck, der sich noch immer hartnäckig weigerte, von seinen Zügen zu weichen.   
  
»Es war nur ein Traum«, versicherte Fandral also und streckte seine Hand aus, um Lokis in seine zu nehmen.  
  
Doch dieser kam ihm hastig zuvor, drückte Fandras Hand und ließ sie beide so in seinem Schoß sinken, sodass Fandral gar nicht erst in die Nähe seines Halses geraten konnte. »Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, ich  _weiß_  es nur mit Bestimmtheit… Und dieses Knacken, das in meinen Ohren widerhallt…« Loki zitterte kurz, aber so heftig, dass Fandral es an seiner Hand fühlen konnte, die Augen ungewohnt glasig und ein wenig von Leben beraubt. »Es kam von hier...« Der Trickster befühlte vorsichtig und klar verwirrt den eigenen Hals. Dann sprang er auf und hechtete davon. »Ich glaube, mir wird schlecht!«  
  
Fandral blieb noch für eine Weile sprachlos zurück, während Loki längst in sein Badezimmer geflüchtet war. Stephen Strange, dachte er. Er würde sich diesen Namen merken und Strange dafür gehörig in den Arsch treten müssen. Das hier war nicht vergleichbar mit anderen Konsequenzen, die Loki sich selbst eingebrockt hatte; diesmal hatte der Trickster sich nicht selbst in diese Situation gebracht, nicht wahr?

~*~

  
  
»Du hast  _was_  getan?! Hast du den Verstand verloren?? Das ist Verrat!« Volstagg stierte Fandral so wutentbrannt entgegen, wie der Andere den kräftigen Asen noch nie erlebt hatte. Nun, zumindest nicht in Bezug auf ihn. Zugegebenermaßen wurde Fandral bei diesem strengen, wütenden Blick anders.  
  
Hogun hatte Fandrals Geständnis am besten aufgenommen. Er hatte sich den Anfang angehört und Fandral dann aufgehalten, ihm versichert, dass er keine Details brauchen würde. Fandral hatte deshalb kein vollständiges Geständnis ablegen können, das ihn vielleicht beruhigt hätte, aber zumindest hatte Hogun nicht den Eindruck erweckt, sich spontan übergeben zu müssen. Er wusste nicht direkt, was er Hogun zugetraut hatte, aber er hätte nicht vermutet, auf so viel Verständnis zu stoßen.  
  
Sif hatte Fandral nicht einmal erreicht. Loki hatte die Lady Sif verbannt, sobald er in Odins Form den Thron bestiegen hatte. Vielleicht war das auch ganz gut so. Fandral konnte sich vorstellen, dass sie mindestens nicht gerade begeistert von den Neuigkeiten gewesen wäre.  
  
Volstagg hatte das Thema weiter gedrückt, hatte erst aufgeregte, dann erschrockene und schließlich wirklich ärgerliche Fragen gestellt – bis sie dann bei dem Grund angekommen waren, wieso Fandral ihm das alles erzählte. Daraufhin hatte Volstagg erst recht die Fassung verloren.  
  
Fandral tat nichts, mit dem Loki, das Thema diese Diskussion, nicht einverstanden gewesen wäre. In Gegenteil, er hatte es seinen Freunden sagen  _sollen_. Warum, wollte Fandral immer noch nicht aufgehen, auch wenn Loki es halbherzig mit der Tatsache begründet hatte, dass seine Verkleidung als der allmächtige Odin vielleicht nicht für immer halten würde; er wollte angeblich sichergehen, dass wenigstens diese zwei ihn nicht lynchen wollen würden, wenn es eines Tages soweit war. Fandral hatte sich Lokis Willen in dieser Hinsicht einfach gebeugt, schließlich fraß diese Geheimniskrämerei schon weitaus länger als ihm lieb war an ihm – an ihnen beiden.   
  
»Wie hättest du denn erwartet, dass ich reagiere, hm?!« Fandral musste zu seiner Schande gestehen, dass er gerade Schwierigkeiten hatte, mit dem verärgert auf der Regenbogenbrücke stampfenden Volstagg schrittzuhalten.   
  
»Ihn nicht mit offenen Armen empfangen und diese Usurpation einfach abnicken! Wen du liebst, ist deine Sache, deine allein! Aber das… Wieso verdammt hast du ihn gewähren lassen, nach allem was er auf Midgard angerichtet hat?! Das nenne ich ›krank vor Liebe‹, Fandral! Du hättest die Grenze schon viel früher ziehen müssen! Jetzt ist mir auch klar, warum Sif so plötzlich verbannt wurde… Odin hätte das vermutlich nie getan. Kam mir von Anfang an komisch vor…!«   
  
»Weißt du, ich könnte dir jetzt erklären, warum ich zugelassen habe, was ich zugelassen habe, und ich könnte dir auch erzählen, was wirklich auf Midgard geschehen ist und warum. Aber würdest du mir glauben??«  
  
Volstagg schnaubte. »Wahrscheinlich nicht!«  
  
»Das dachte ich mir...«  
  
»Es ist Verrat!«  
  
»Der Allvater ist nicht hier, Thor hat uns auch einfach zurückgelassen! Loki ist hier gewesen! Hauptsache, jemand setzt seinen Arsch auf den Thron und das Volk hätte Lokis auf diesem Thron wohl kaum gutgeheißen...«  
  
Das war nicht ganz richtig. Jeder innerhalb des Volkes, der etwas zu sagen hatte, Adelige und andere gut Betuchte, würden einen Aufstand anzetteln, bevor sie zuließen, dass Lokis wohlgeformtes Gesäß auf den Thron des Allvaters gelassen wurde; die Armen, die aber leider nicht viel zu melden hatten, würden diese Änderung vielleicht sogar begrüßen. Früher hatte Fandral Loki oft in die Armenviertel begleitet.  
  
Natürlich bestand die Chance, dass Loki einfach nur vorgegeben hatte, sich zu sorgen, aber wenn dem so war, hatte er wenigstens so getan, als würde es ihn interessieren. Nicht einmal Frigga, von der bekannt gewesen war, dass sie ein weiches Herz besessen hatte, hatte derartige Ausflüge unternommen, um die Armen zu besuchen und Spenden abzuliefern. Außerdem wäre es Fandral nie eingefallen, sich zu beschweren. Es waren Momente, in denen sie sich nicht so arg hatten verstecken müssen.  Was hätten die armen Teufel auch sagen sollen? Und wem? Sie waren allein gewesen, nur ein paar Diener, die sie gebraucht hatten, um die Spenden hineinzutragen und dann wieder zu verschwinden, und keine Wachen, keine urteilenden Blicke.  
  
Nachdem Loki ins Nichts gefallen und für tot erklärt worden war, hatten viele unerwartete Gäste den Palast überrascht. Viele der weniger Wohlhabenden hatten dem Allvater ihr Beileid ausgesprochen und ein paar hatten sogar  _Fandral_  ein paar sanfte Worte zugeflüstert.   
  
»Mit gutem Grund!«, echauffierte Volstagg sich weiter und holte Fandral somit an das Hier und Jetzt zurück, während er mit wütenden Stampfern auf den neuen Wächter des Bifröst zutrat. »Nach all der Zerstörung auf Midgard...«  
  
»Asgard gedeiht, oder etwa nicht?«, fauchte Fandral ein wenig überrascht über sich selbst. Es tat merkwürdig gut, den Beschützerinstinkt ausleben zu dürfen.  
  
»Aber die anderen Reiche nicht!«  
  
»Loki ist eben nicht der Allvater. Aber Hauptsache, jemand sitzt auf dem Thron und hält zumindest Asgard über Wasser! Wäre es dir lieber, auch noch Asgard in Schutt und Asche zu sehen?!«  
  
Skurges Blick wanderte panisch von Fandral zu Volstagg und wieder zurück. Fandral hatte ein wenig Mitleid mit dem neuen Hüter des Bifröst.  
  
»Ist das auch der Grund, weswegen Heimdall einfach verschwunden und als Verräter gebrandmarkt worden ist?!«, fragte Volstagg vorwurfsvoll wie auch laut, während er mit unrühmlich ausgestrecktem Zeigefinger auf Skurge wies.   
  
»Ich sagte Loki, dass er Heimdall einfach gehen lassen solle, aber er war stur«, gestand Fandral kleinlaut. »Aber Heimdall ist von sich aus gegangen…! Er wurde nicht gewaltsam entfernt, falls dich das beruhigt.«  
  
»Tut es nicht, Allmutter Fandral!«  
  
Dieser verzog das Gesicht.  _So_  hatte er noch nie über dieses Thema nachgedacht und es behagte ihm auch nicht besonders.  
  
_»Hol’ uns zurück!!«_ , tönte eine wohlbekannte Stimme zu ihnen hindurch, die wohl gerade nicht unpassender hätte erklingen können – und darüber hinaus noch unangenehm panisch klang.  
  
Volstagg wandte sich ärgerlich in Fandrals Richtung: »Wo wir gerade von dem Chaos auf zwei Beinen reden, dein Liebster braucht wohl Hilfe.«  
  
Fandral begnügte sich damit, den kräftigen (und eigentlichen) Freund giftig niederzustarren, während ebenjener den Eindruck machte, als wolle er vor Fandral ausspucken.  
  
Der beleibte Krieger packte Skurge bei der Schulter und riss ihn von dem Podest weg, nur um diesen Platz selbst einzunehmen. »Das hat jetzt hier ein Ende! Du bist ein Hausmeister. Nimm dir einen Mopp und gehe deiner eigentlichen Aufgabe nach, Skurge!« Volstagg war derjenige, der dieses Mal den Bifröst öffnete – vermutlich um Loki gleich beherzt vor die Füße spucken zu können und ihn anzuschreien.  
  
Fandral seufzte verärgert und stellte sich am Fuß des Podests auf. Es dauerte zu lange… Er spürte seine innere Unruhe aufkommen. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht…   
  
Und schließlich trat nicht Loki durch das Portal. Es war eine Frau, dunkel, sowohl von ihrer Kleidung her wie auch nach ihrem kalten Blick zu urteilen. Und sie war bewaffnet.   
  
Fandral wollte nach vorn schnellen, wie er es schon so oft im Kampf getan hatte und wie er auch zu seinem Spitznamen gekommen war (unter anderem…), als das bösartige Weib Volstagg einen Speer in den Bauch jagte.   
  
Sie war schneller. Natürlich war sie schneller als er… Das war noch nie passiert. Noch nie war jemand schneller als Fandral gewesen; es war der Grund, weswegen Fandral bis heute noch unter den Lebenden weilte... Nun. Bis jetzt. Ihm war merkwürdig schummrig und gepaart mit einem scharfen Schmerz breitete sich ein weitläufiger, warmer Fleck auf und in seinem Brustkorb aus. Es fühlte sich feucht an und tränkte den Stoff seiner viel zu leichten Rüstung in ein dunkles Rot. Ungläubig sah er auf die Wunde hinab.  
  
Er sah auf, wollte zumindest noch ein letztes Mal ausholen, wollte wahrhaft kämpfend untergehen und so viel Schaden anrichten, wie er konnte, bevor er starb, weil es das Letzte war, das er hier noch tun konnte. Aber ein weiterer Speer flog auf ihn zu und er schlug mit dem Rücken auf dem Treppchen unterhalb des Podestes auf.  
  
Fandral konnte sich nicht rühren; seine Gelenke waren viel zu steif dafür und er viel zu schwach. Er hatte es sich weniger qualvoll vorgestellt, im Kampf zu fallen. Eigentlich hätte er gedacht, dass es sofort schwarz werden würde, dass sofort alles vorbei wäre und ihm die Lichter ausgeknipst werden würden – aber er nahm noch wahr, noch ein paar letzte, stechende Sekunden. In diesen Sekunden fragte er sich, ob er ausnahmslos jeden in Walhalla wiedersehen würde, den er liebte. Ob er, wenn deren Zeit gekommen war, auch jene dort wiedertreffen würde, die bloß adoptierte Asen waren… 

~*~

  
  
_»Wirklich?«, fragte sie unbewegt, »Tränen?«  
»Nicht um seinetwillen.«  
Ihr verging das Lachen. Es war sowieso nicht wirklich ernst gemeint gewesen. Ihr Blick glitt zu dem roten dumpf dreinblickenden Schädel hinüber, der sie jetzt wissend anstarrte, vielsagend. Und sie begriff. »Nein! Das ist keine Liebe!«  
»Ich habe mein Schicksal einmal ignoriert. Ich kann das nicht wieder tun. Nicht einmal für dich«, seufzte er schwer und hätte es vielleicht sogar geschafft, einen annähernd betrübten, trauernden Eindruck zu vermitteln – wenn Gamora nicht mit eigenen Augen sehen könnte, welcher Wahnsinnige hier vor ihr stand.  
Geistesgegenwärtig griff sie nach ihrem Dolch, den er ihr abgenommen hatte. Es war die einzige Chance, zumindest das Universum vor Thanos’ Irrsinn zu schützen, wenn es sie auch das Leben kosten würde.  
Diese Denkweise erlaubte es ihr, einfach blind zuzustoßen, gar nicht länger als nötig darüber nachzudenken, ob das Richtige auch in ihrem Seelenheil enden würde – sie tat es einfach.  
Nur um festzustellen, wie der Dolch sich in nicht mehr als Schall und Rauch auflöste… und somit all ihre Mühen vergebens waren.  
»Es tut mir leid, Kleines.« Die wuchtige violette Hand packte sie, zog sie mit sich. Egal wie heftig sie nach ihm schlug, kratzte, versuchte, sich zu wehren – noch nicht einmal Gamora hatte eine Chance. Schon gar nicht, wenn es um rohe Gewalt gegen den wahnsinnigen Titanen ging.  
Der Fall brachte ihr Herz dazu, vor Angst zu rasen, obwohl sie es kommen sehen hatte. Sie hatte gewusst, was passieren würde. Ob wohl auch der Aufschlag auf dem kantigen Fels am Boden noch höllisch wehtun würde, obwohl sie die Schmerzen erwartete und plante, sie allein dadurch abzumildern? Trotz allem sah sie ihren eigenen Arm, wie er sich in einem hilflosen Schrei nach oben reckte, Thanos entgegen, als könne sie noch irgendeine Form von Mitleid von diesem Monster erwarten, das tatsächlich noch immer die Frechheit besaß zu behaupten, er würde väterliche Liebe für sie empfinden – nach dem, was er ihr gerade angetan hatte.  
Sie fiel.  
Aber etwas war nicht richtig. Nicht, dass sie den Aufschlag auf dem kalten Fels herbeisehnte, aber sie fiel noch immer, als Thanos sich schon längst von ihrer sterbenden Form abgewandt hatte. Und dann wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie durch ihren eigenen Körper gefallen war.  
Gamora schlug auf – aber nicht auf grausamen, kaltem Fels. Es war auch viel weniger ein Aufschlagen, als dass sie in etwas hineinklatschte, das sich anfühlte, wie ein riesiger Heißluftballon, eine beständige Membran, die ihren Körper abfederte. Es fühlte sich so überraschend an, dass es sie regelrecht irritierte, wieder ein Stück nach oben geschwungen zu werden, nur um dann wirklich (wenigstens deutlich sanfter als auf Fels) auf dem Boden, auf Knien und Händen, zu landen.  
Gamora versuchte, sich nicht allzu giftig nach dem verantwortlichen umzusehen. So wenig es auch zu ihrem Selbstwertgefühl beitrug, was auch immer passiert war, hatte ihr das Leben gerettet._

~*~

  
  
_»Mr. Stark… Ich fühl’ mich nich’ so gut…!«  
»Das wird wieder.«  
»Ich will- ich- ich weiß nich’, was passiert- ich weiß nicht, was...- Ich will nicht sterben, ich will nicht sterben, Sir, bitte! Bitte, ich will nicht sterben. _ _ **Ich will nicht sterben**_ _!«_  
  
Sich aufzulösen fühlte sich weniger angsteinflößend an als Peter gedacht hatte. Gleichermaßen fühlte es sich seltsam an. Vielleicht war es der Spinnen Sinn, aber es kitzelte ein wenig. Und er hätte definitiv nicht damit gerechnet, noch zu fühlen, sobald er sich »aufgelöst« hatte. Er hatte seine Augen bereits fest verschlossen und hatte versucht, sich auf den Tod vorzubereiten. Etwas anderes blieb ihm schließlich nicht übrig…   
  
Da waren höchstens Schuldgefühle. Keine Entschuldigung der Welt könnte es wieder gut machen, Mr. Stark enttäuscht zu haben. Er hatte es Peter einmal gesagt – wenn Peter sterben würde, würde Tony Stark dafür die Verantwortung tragen. Und weil Peter nicht damit gerechnet hatte, besiegbar zu sein, hatte er sich naiv in diese Mission gestürzt. Und jetzt würde Mr. Stark dafür bezahlen, selbst wenn Peters Empfindungen längst ausgelöscht worden waren.  
  
Jetzt schlug Peter die Augen wieder auf – und stellte fest, dass er ganz sicher nicht mehr in Tony Starks starrte. Diese hier waren grün und irgendwas flüsterte Peter zu, dass das freche Glitzern darin durchaus ernstzunehmen sein konnte.  
  
Etwas stimmte hier ganz und gar nicht. Er war froh darum, aber er war, entgegen Thanos’ Willen, ganz offensichtlich nicht dezimiert worden.  
  
»Das wäre dann wohl die Spinne. Spider-Man – kann von der Liste abgehakt werden… Dann kann es jetzt wohl an die schwierigeren Aufgaben gehen...«, verkündete der Unbekannte mit den grünen Augen und schwarzen Haaren.   
  
Peter war nur irgendwie, als würde er das Gesicht kennen müssen… Er gab das Denken schon nach kurzer Zeit auf. Sein Kopf war zu voll und drehte sich, war wenige Sekunden zuvor gefühlt nicht mehr als ein paar Staubpartikel gewesen. Er würde die Punkte jetzt nicht verbinden können. Außerdem war die Chance gering genug, selbst wenn sein Hirn gerade nicht rauchen und britzeln würde. In einer Welt, in der tausende Gesichter von Superhelden wie auch Super-Bösewichten laufend durch die Medien gehen, hat man das ein oder andere prominente Gesicht schon mal gesehen, ohne es wirklich zu bemerken.  
  
»Geht es ihm eigentlich gut? Warum liegt er da nur herum?«  
  
»Frag mich das doch nicht. Sterbliche sind fragwürdig… Vielleicht ist auf dem Weg hierher was kaputtgegangen.«  
  
»Sterblich zu sein bedeutet nicht, dass man ein Gerät ist, das zu Bruch gehen kann!«  
  
»Ja, ja. Du musst es schließlich wissen.«  
  
Da war eine Frauenstimme, die ganz klar über ihn gesprochen hatte, und der Typ, der Peter kritisch musterte, hatte ihr geantwortet.   
  
Peter selbst fühlte sich, als müsse er jetzt etwas erwidern, um zu beweisen, dass er geistig noch immer belastbar war, aber da er gerade wirklich nicht auf der Höhe war, hörte er sich selbst nur feststellen: »Du bist nicht Mr. Stark...« In den kritischsten Momenten glänzte der Spider-Man, Peter Parker, mit Intelligenz und Schlagfertigkeit…   
  
Der Unbekannte rümpfte die Nase. »Nein, und offen gesagt bin ich auch ganz erleichtert über diese Tatsache. Ich verstehe zwar nicht, wieso, aber wahrscheinlich stehe ich allein mit dieser Meinung da.«  
  
Peter blinzelte, machte den vorsichtigen Versuch, sich aufzurichten, und freute sich insgeheim, als er zumindest nicht daran scheiterte, obwohl seine Beine sich nicht ganz da anfühlten. »Ich bin nicht tot.«  
  
»Nein. Nicht wirklich.«  
  
»Wie??«  
  
»Komplizierte Sache, das.« Der Fremde machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. »Hier drüben funktioniert das Konzept von Zeit und Raum nicht wirklich. Du bist schon ausgelöscht worden… Irgendwie aber auch nicht. Wenn alles glattgeht, wurde dein Tod rückgängig gemacht und du kehrst am Ende mit verschiedenen Teilen an Erinnerung zurück.«  
  
»Wer seid ihr…?«  
  
»Ich bin Gamora«, erbarmte die Trägerin der weiblichen Stimme sich nach einer Weile. Ihre Haut war grün… Peter wusste nicht direkt, mit was er gerechnet hatte, als er sich ›Gamora‹ vorgestellt hatte, aber aus irgendeinem Grund hatte er nicht erwartet, dass sie grüne Haut haben würde. Eigentlich hätte er es besser wissen müssen. Ihr Name hörte sich schon nicht an, als wäre sie aus Queens oder Brooklyn… »Und ich war eher hier als du, also genieße ich die Vorteile, die diese Welt hier zu bieten hat.« Peter konnte nicht sagen, ob sie einen trockenen, schlechten Witz gemacht hatte oder es ernst meinte.  
  
»Ich bin am längsten hier und lass mich dir sagen: Es gibt keine Vorteile.«  
  
Peter ignorierte die nicht ganz so rosige Zukunftsaussicht und wandte sich an Gamora: »Nach dir haben die Guardians gesucht!«  
  
Der grünäugige Fremde, der sich, mit Ausnahme des Fakts, dass er sicher nicht Iron Man war, noch immer nicht vorgestellt hatte, klatschte einmal in die Hände. »Jetzt, wo du mich daran erinnerst… Nett mit euch geplaudert zu haben, aber ich sollte vermutlich auch noch die anderen Armleuchter holen...- Entschuldige. Ich habe deine Freunde ›Armleuchter‹ genannt...«  
  
Gamora verzog zerknirscht das Gesicht. »Sie können wirklich manchmal Armleuchter sein«, murrte sie.  
  
»Nun, ich hätte sowieso kein sonderlich schlechtes Gewissen gehabt. Wenn ihr mich entschuldigt…!«  
  
Peter blinzelte und es brauchte auch nicht mehr als diesen winzigen Augenaufschlag – der Fremde war verschwunden, als habe er sich einfach so in Rauch aufgelöst. Er warf Gamora einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu. »Wer war das?«  
  
»Sein Name ist Loki. Seines Zeichens Gott… Bevor ich hier gelandet bin, habe ich seinen Bruder getroffen.«  
  
Peter fragte sich, ob er sich gerade verhört hatte. Kein Wunder, dass ihm das Gesicht bekannt vorgekommen war. Etwa derselbe Loki, der für die Zerstörung von New York verantwortlich gewesen war, als er selbst noch viel jünger gewesen war als jetzt?!

~*~

  
  
»Wieso… hast du es eigentlich getan…?«  
  
Loki seufzte tief auf. »Kontext. Bitte. Ich habe in meinem Leben schon vieles getan, das unter die Kategorie ›Es‹ fallen könnte.«  
  
Er fragte sich, wieso Parker sich so viel Mühe machte, ausgerechnet an seinem Rockzipfel zu hängen, wenn der Großteil der sogenannten »Guardians of the Galaxy«, die inzwischen seit einer ganzen Weile ebenfalls hier waren, ihn mit offenen Armen empfangen würde. Es war natürlich nicht Parkers Schuld, dass er, Loki, in der Regel deutlich lieber allein war als in Gesellschaft, aber der sterbliche Junge zerrte an Nerven, die ohnehin schon seit einer ganzen Weile zum Zerreißen gespannt waren.   
  
Den Plan auszuführen, den Strange ihm vor einer gefühlten Ewigkeit förmlich in den Verstand gebrannt hatte, forderte seinen Tribut ein. Es war mal mehr, mal weniger kraftaufwendig, aber es setzte Loki ohne jeden Zweifel unter konstanten Stress, schließlich verließ der elende Sterbliche sich einfach darauf, dass es alles funktionieren würde. Strange war nicht hier. Unangenehmerweise war irgendwie trotzdem immer jemand  _hier oder da_. Loki mochte das nicht. Er würde sich oft liebend gern zurückziehen, aber das war nicht immer wirklich möglich. Und er hatte sich sowieso auf das Wichtigste zu konzentrieren, denn wenn er einen Fehler beging, konnte alles vorbei sein.  
  
»Das Chaos in New York damals...«, präzisierte Parker jetzt.  
  
Loki schnaubte. »Das war nicht ich.«  
  
»Weißt du, ich glaube, mein Spinnen Sinn verhindert, dass du mich anlügen kannst.«  
  
Ein ironisches Lächeln geisterte über seine Züge, aber das konnte der Sterbliche nicht sehen; er hatte ihm demonstrativ den Rücken gekehrt, schon als er Parker hatte auf ihn zukommen sehen. »Dann weiß dein Spinnen Sinn ja auch, dass ich nicht lüge.«  
  
»Aber was ist dann passiert…?«  
  
»Das Zepter. Und der Infinity Stein darin...« Loki wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als nicht darüber reden zu müssen. Generell wollte er gerade eigentlich gar nicht sprechen. Natürlich konnte er reden, wenn er musste, aber er würde gerade wirklich gern  _allein sein_. Vielleicht war das auch der Grund, weswegen er sich entschlossen hatte, ausnahmsweise die reine Wahrheit zu sagen. Eine Lüge hätte, wie Parker gerade bestätigt hatte, ohnehin keinen Bestand. Spinnen Sinn…   
  
Schon als er Dash (oder irgendeinen der Warriors Three) nicht unter den überlebenden Asen auf dem Transportschiff hatte entdecken können, hatte er das Schlimmste befürchtet, es aber für sich behalten. Und eigentlich hatte er bis vor einer kurzen Weile nicht viel Zeit gehabt, diese dunklen, unheilvollen Gedanken zu entwickeln, sie waren schließlich direkt in Thanos’ Schiff gerutscht, wenn man so wollte…   
  
Wahrscheinlich hatte ausgerechnet Sif Hela überlebt… Hätte er doch bloß die gesamten Warriors Three zusammen mit dem giftspritzenden Weib verbannt; irgendein Vorwand hätte sich sicher finden lassen.  
  
Er war schon lange an diesem Ort… Soulworld… Und mindestens genauso lange hatte er sich davor gedrückt, die Vermutung zu bestätigen, vor der er insgeheim Angst hatte. So dumm dieser Kerl sich auch manchmal (absichtlich!) stellte, Dash war nicht blöd. Entweder er war einen Heldentod gestorben oder hatte sich in Sicherheit gebracht. Das Schlimmste war bloß, dass Loki innerlich bereits wusste, dass Ersteres zutraf… Dash wäre nicht geflüchtet. Fandral war tot, nur Loki war es wiedereinmal nicht wirklich.   
  
Seit diese Erkenntnis wirklich zu ihm durchgesickert war, versuchte Loki schon angestrengt, sich nicht allzu betrogen zu fühlen, obgleich Strange ihm quasi versprochen hatte, dass er das hier machen müsse, um sein eigenes Leben und das von »wer auch immer das ist« zu retten. Jetzt war »wer auch immer das ist« tot, in Walhalla, wenn das denn noch ohne Asgard weiterbestehen konnte – und Loki war hier; ganz allein und doch umgeben von Stumpfsinnigen, Rachsüchtigen und neugierigen Kindern, die dumme, unnötige Fragen stellten!  
  
»Oh«, erinnerte Parker ihn wieder an seine nervtötende Präsenz in derselben Sphäre wie er selbst. »Könnte das… noch mal passieren…?«  
  
Loki könnte schwören, dass er den letzten, schmalen Strang seiner Nerven reißen hörte… Er fuhr herum und konnte direkt an Parkers Gesicht ablesen, dass der Andere klar mitbekam, wie geladen Loki sich fühlte. »Weißt du was? Für diese dämliche Frage das nächste Mal, wenn ich die Chance bekomme, fünf Stück mehr! Was verdammt noch mal erwartet ihr denn für eine Antwort, wenn ihr mich sowas fragt?!« Loki konnte nicht einmal mehr humorlos grinsen. Sein Zustand schien ernst.  
  
»...ihr?«, fragte Parker bloß unschuldig und vielleicht mit dem plötzlich Ausbruch überfordert.  
  
»Banner hat mir genau dieselbe Frage gestellt. Ich saß gefesselt da und er stand vor mir und fragte: ›Wie sieht’s denn jetzt so damit aus?‹! Was soll ich denn darauf antworten?!«  
  
Parker hob die Hände in die Luft, ruderte ganz offensichtlich zurück.  
  
Loki verhielt sich daraufhin gütig und versuchte nicht mehr, den Jungen mit Blicken zu erdolchen, als er an ihm vorbei schritt.  
  
»Wo willst du hin??«  
  
»Ich habe etwas zu erledigen. Allein!«  
  
»Aber der Zauberer hat gesagt...-«  
  
»WAS?! Was hat Strange gesagt!?«  
  
Parker starrte und blinzelte ihn für einige Sekunden an und erinnerte eher an ein Lamm, das bald zur Schlachtbank geführt wird, als an ein Insekt. Schließlich obsiegte ganz offenbar der Selbsterhaltungstrieb: »Gar nichts, Mr. Gott des Unheils! Mach nur, geh nur! Ist schon okay, denke ich...«  
  
»Oh, zu freundlich, Sterblicher!«

~*~

  
  
Er hatte Hela nicht direkt gehasst. Ein merkwürdig verdrehter Teil von Loki hatte sie (so merkwürdig sich das auch anhörte) vielleicht sogar bewundert. Obwohl sie durchs Blut Thors Schwester war und nicht seine, fand er insgeheim, dass eher sie beide sich ähnelten. Auch Loki hatte versucht, mit eigenen Mitteln an den Thron zu kommen, mit seinen eigenen Tricks zu beweise, dass er dort hingehörte. Aber  _sie_  hatte es tatsächlich  _geschafft_  – und das ohne ihr Aussehen zu verändern. Natürlich hatte sie sich schlicht einfach durch jedes Hindernis geschlachtet und geprügelt – vielleicht war das die Eigenschaft, die sie mit Thor verband… Aber trotzdem. Sie war einfach hinfort gegangen und hatte sich genommen, was sie gewollt hatte, hatte sogar Thors kostbaren Hammer, dieses allmächtige Gerät, in Stücke gesprengt. Ja, irgendwo hatte Loki Hela tatsächlich bewundert – wenn es auch nicht weise gewesen wäre, diese Tatsache direkt zu veräußern.  
  
Jetzt, während Dash in seinem Mehr-oder-minder-Beisein auf den Stufen des Bifröst ausblutete und elendig starb, nachdem Hela ihn  _durchpfählt_  hatte, lag Hass jedoch viel näher als Bewunderung.  
  
Trotzdem hätte er nicht damit gerechnet, an Fandrals Seite auf die Knie zu sinken und ihn verzweifelt an der Stirn zu berühren – als könnte das irgendwie die Zeit zurückdrehen… Falscher Infinity-Stein, dachte er bitter und zog die Hand zurück.   
  
Natürlich erlaubte der Seelenstein es ihm, jede Seele zu sehen, die er sehen wollte, er musste nur Namen und Aussehen kennen. Aber die Zeit zurückdrehen, genau diese Person vor drohendem Unheil bewahren, das konnte das nutzlose Ding nicht. Sie alle waren hier gefangen, die einen auf die eine, bewusste Weise, die anderen auf die andere, die unterbewusste Weise. Fandrals Seele war hier, aber er selbst konnte damit nichts anfangen, bekam vermutlich nicht einmal mit, dass eine Manifestation seiner selbst an diesem paradoxen Ort verweilte…   
  
Während ihm aufging, warum er all jene, die bei der Dezimierung ausgelöscht worden waren, hierbehalten sollte, darauf warten sollte, dass die Zeit gekommen war und sie wieder zurückkehren würden – Loki hatte eine genaue Ahnung, dass Fandrals Leben außer für ihn vielleicht höchstens für Thor zählen würde. Jemand wie Strange würde sich keinen Deut für Dash interessieren und daher auch den Sinn darin, Fandral zurückzuholen, nicht sehen können, es vielleicht ablehnen.   
  
Strange hatte damals, bevor er ihn überhaupt wirklich gesehen hatte, gesagt, Loki würde seinen Teil beitragen müssen, denn das wäre der einzige Weg, wie er seinem eigenen Tod entrinnen könnte… Und das machte tatsächlich Sinn. Thanos’ massive Hand, die sein Genick bricht… Das Geräusch hatte ihn in Alpträumen verfolgt. Erinnern hatte er sich aber erst können, als es wahrhaft passiert war. Er würde dem entkommen sein, wenn Thanos bezwungen und alles vorbei war… aber würde er auch freigelassen werden? Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Strange ihm tatsächlich traute. Wenn das auch für die Intelligenz des Sterblichen sprach, es könnte bedeuten, dass sie alle diese Welt verlassen würden – bis auf Loki. Zum wahrscheinlich ersten Mal in seinem Leben hatte Loki absolut keine Kontrolle. Er hatte kein Ass mehr im Ärmel; es gab schlicht nichts, dass er tun konnte, um sich herauszuwinden. Die Situation war zu unberechenbar und nicht einmal er hatte hier wirkliche Macht.  
  
Loki sah in ausdruckslose braune Augen, tote Augen… Und dann fragte er sich innerlich, warum er es nicht einfach tun sollte. Warum sollte er nicht in eigener Sache handeln? Hatte Strange denn wirklich gedacht, dass er das nicht tun würde? Das Risiko des Scheiterns bezog sich allein aufs Fehlermachen und bei allem, das ihm lieb und teuer war (was nicht  _sehr_  viel war) und so sehr er das Alleinsein auch oft bevorzugte – er wollte nicht für immer und unwiederbringlich komplett allein sein Dasein fristen. Wenn sie ihn schon hier zurücklassen würden, wollte er wenigstens jemanden an seiner Seite haben, der ihn für gewöhnlich nie genervt hatte.  
  
Es war etwas Anderes als all die Anderen, die er in diese Welt gezogen hatte, der Großteil von ihnen im Ungewissen schwebend, um sich weit genug zu regenerieren, um das Bewusstsein wiederzuerlangen. Aber er konnte das tatsächlich schaffen... und wenn es ihn einiges kosten würde – er konnte. Er streckte die Hand aus.  
  
Und dann ließ ihn ein Einfall innehalten, der ihm erst einmal bewusst machte, wie ungewöhnlich naiv er sich doch gerade verhalten hatte. Lokis Blick glitt zu Volstagg hinüber, der ein paar Stufen höher, über Fandral lag, beide gleich leblos. Passend dazu kam ihm auch gleich Hogun mit in den Sinn… Er war gewillt, Dash zu sich zurückzuholen; was die anderen anging jedoch, war Loki sich absolut nicht sicher. Wenn es nach ihm ginge, musste das nicht sein. Aber wie würde Fandral das aufnehmen? Würde Fandral überhaupt auf immer und ewig mit ihm in dieser Welt eingesperrt sein wollen? Ja, es hatte gewisse Versprechen gegeben, die bedeuteten, die Ewigkeit miteinander zu verbringen… Aber würde das gutgehen, wenn Loki Fandral zurückholte, aber die beiden anderen einfach tot beließe? Noch viel schlimmer: Würde Loki Dash die Wahl lassen müssen, sobald alles geschehen war? Würde er darauf hoffen müssen, dass es für Dash genug war, die anderen lebend zu wissen?  
  
So ungern er das auch tat, er kam zu dem Schluss, dass es Fandral zumindest verstimmen würde zu wissen, dass Loki nichts für seine elenden Freunde getan hatte… Fandral hatte unerwartet viel mit ihm durchgestanden und obgleich Loki sich schon oft gefragt hatte, wann die Grenze einmal erreicht sein würde, er brannte nicht zu sehr darauf, es auf diese Weise herauszufinden.  
  
Also würden es zumindest Volstagg und Hogun zusätzlich sein müssen… Thor erfreute sich noch beser Gesundheit, aber bei Sif konnte er zumindest argumentieren, dass er nichts von ihrem Tod gewusst hatte, sollte der geschehen sein – was sogar stimmte. Es hatte geheißen, Sif wäre Ragnarök entkommen, selbst nachdem aufgeflogen war, wer all die Zeit über auf dem Thron gesessen hatte. Was danach mit ihr geschehen war, Loki hatte keine Ahnung. Er hatte sich auch nicht sonderlich bemüht nachzusehen… Er würde in den sauren Apfel beißen müssen, wie man es auch drehte oder wendete…  
  
Dann überkam Loki noch ein Gedanke… Wenn die Seelenwelt die Warriors Three retten konnte, indem man sie entsprechend manipulierte… was war mit Mutter…? Wäre das möglich? Wäre es (theoretisch) sogar möglich, Odin…? Inwiefern es wohl noch möglich war, Soulworld zu seinem Vorteil zu manipulieren?  
  
Er schüttelte knapp den Kopf. Nein. Er sollte sich vermutlich auf das Wesentliche konzentrieren. Er würde das nicht offen zugeben, aber es schmerzte, sich bewusst zu machen, dass keines seiner Elternteile in diesem Falle zum »Wesentlichen« gehörte. Er würde zumindest bei Fandral anfangen und sich dann bei den anderen beiden durcharbeiten.  
  
Loki war bereits seit einer beachtlichen Weile hier. Er hatte das ein oder andere aufgeschnappt. Deshalb hatte er auch eine ungefähre Ahnung, was er tun musste, um seinen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen. Es handelte sich mehr um etwas Geistliches als etwas Figuratives. Eine mentale Verbindung, die er herstellen musste, eine Tätigkeit, für die er irgendwann ein Gefühl bekommen hatte. Den Rest hatte die Übung übernommen, die er mit jedem neuen Mal bekommen hatte.  
  
Doch dieses Mal war die Verbindung nicht da. Gegen seinen Willen wallte Frustration und danach Verzweiflung in ihm auf. Er wollte sich weigern, sich davon unterkriegen, sich besiegen zu lassen, aber irgendwann spürte er ein widerlich warmes Rinnsal, das aus seiner Nase lief. Erst als die Flüssigkeit dunkelrot auf Dashs Kragen tropfte und sich etwas höher zu den übrigen Flecken gesellte, realisierte Loki, dass es Blut war. Seine Knie gaben nach und er sank kraftlos auf den vollkommen klamm und steifgewordenen Körper, machte sich nur am Rande wirklich bewusst, wie widerlich das eigentlich war. Aber wenn er nur so in den Armen des Anderen liegen und sich zumindest ein wenig Trost sichern konnte, dann sollte es so sein.  
  
Er würde es nicht schaffen. Egal, was er unternahm, ob er bereit wäre, sich von einer oder mehreren seiner Gliedmaßen zu trennen – es würde nichts ändern. Er würde es einfach nicht fertigbringen; die Seelenwelt ließ es einfach nicht zu.  
  
Alles für nichts. Alles. Für. Nichts! Nichts und wieder nichts! Strange hatte ihm etwas versprochen und völlig egal, ob es seine Absicht war oder nicht, er hatte dieses Versprechen nicht einhalten können. Loki war zwar hier, aber was brachte es ihm, wenn er für alle Ewigkeit in Isolation weggesperrt werden würde? Vielleicht hatten sich seine Streiche für gewöhnlich genau so angefühlt. Nicht dass er deshalb ein schlechtes Gewissen entwickelte; Loki war schließlich niemals  _grausam_  gewesen.  
  
Loki hielt inne. Er wusste wirklich nicht wie er sich aus dieser aussichtslosen Lage befreien konnte – denn auf Andere würde er sich unmöglich verlassen können. Dann hob er den Kopf von Fandrals lebloser Kehle und schniefte leise. Das stimmte nicht ganz.  _Eine_  Ahnung hatte er. Er würde nur schneller als Strange oder irgendwer sonst sein müssen. Und das war eine Schwierigkeit für sich, in einer Sphäre, in der Zeit keine Rolle spielte und es keine Möglichkeit gab, Zeit irgendwie zu messen… Dennoch sollte es ihm möglich sein. Er war ein Gott!  
  
Er sah nicht mehr, was mit Fandrals und Volstaggs Leichen geschehen war – ob Hela sie wohl einfach dort liegen gelassen hatte, bis Surtur Asgard in Schutt und Asche gelegt hatte, bis Asgard in Feuer- und Lavaflüssen aufgegangen war? Die Szenerie änderte sich; ein anderer Ort, ein komplett anderer Zeitpunkt, andere Schlüsselfiguren. Wichtig war nur die eine, vielleicht die einzige, die Loki jetzt noch in irgendeiner Weise würde helfen können; diejenige, die immer die beinahe einzige gewesen war, die überhaupt dazu bereit gewesen war, sich näher mit ihm zu beschäftigen. Man könnte sagen, dass all seine Hoffnung nun auf genau dieser Bereitschaft lag. Und er hoffte, dass das reichte.  
  
Das Gesicht der Frau, die er Jahrhunderte lang als die einzige Mutter gekannt hatte, die er jemals gehabt hatte, sah friedlich aus, wie sie so schlafend an Odins Seite dalag. Schlaf war gut. Für gewöhnlich war es einfacher, zu ihnen durchzudringen, wenn die Zielobjekte nicht mit ihrem vollen Verstand dabei waren.  
  
Er kniete sich hinunter, sodass er in ihr Ohr wispern konnte: »Du musst es ihm sagen.«

~*~

  
  
Seit er sich erinnern konnte, hatte er den Gedanken daran, sich in »Avengers-Gefangenschaft« zu befinden, als entsetzlich empfunden. Loki würde es niemandem hier auf die Nase binden, aber tatsächlich war es nicht allzu furchtbar. Vermutlich hing dies allerdings mit der Tatsache zusammen, dass er dieses Mal nicht in einer Hochleistungszelle eingepfercht worden war. Tatsächlich wurde Loki einigermaßen würdig behandelt. Zumindest insofern »würdig«, wie es sich ein Sterblicher vermutlich zusammenreimen würde. Er war nie wirklich begeistert gewesen, hier ein Zimmer besetzen zu müssen, aber es war besser als eine Zelle und es bedeutete, einen Rückzugsort zu haben – wenn das auch bedeutete, es sich gefallen lassen zu müssen, ständig von diesen Sterblichen behandelt zu werden, als gehöre er hierher. Was selbstverständlich nicht der Fall war. Sein Platz war nicht inmitten von ein paar kurzlebigen Sterblichen; solange Loki das wusste, war es annehmbar.   
  
Er war mental an einem Punkt angekommen, an dem er es bereits als gütig empfand, nicht für immer in der Seelenwelt zurückgelassen worden zu sein. Selbst wenn das wohl nicht mehr als eine Selbstverständlichkeit sein sollte, die Avengers hätten es anders sehen  _können_. Loki hätte sie beinahe verdächtigt, es auch tatsächlich zu tun…   
  
Hier hatte er die Augen aufgeschlagen – auf Midgard, in einem Zimmer innerhalb eines verändert wirkenden Avengers-Towers, das offensichtlich seines gewesen war, mit wirren Erinnerungen seiner Einmischung in der Vergangenheit, aber keinem klaren Bild vor Augen; weder wie alles genau von statten gegangen war, noch wie genau er in diesem Moment und hier angekommen war. Er hatte auf einmal einfach existiert. Thors In-Lokis-Zimmer-platzen zu urteilen und der unnachgiebigen Umarmung nach, von der Loki sich im ersten Moment wirklich nicht sicher gewesen war, ob der Adoptivbruder ihn nicht doch versucht hatte, zwischen seinen Armen zu zerquetschen, schien es Thors Freunden, die ebenfalls aus Soulworld zurückgekehrt waren, ähnlich oder genau so zu gehen.   
  
Parker hatte ihn wenig später gefragt, ob dieses Gefühl normal war. Um ganz ehrlich zu sein, Loki hatte bis jetzt keinen blassen Schimmer. Er war es nicht gewesen, der diesen Plan ausgearbeitet hatte. Er hatte schlicht abgewinkt und behauptet, dass es völlig normal wäre, dass er damit gerechnet hätte. Wahrscheinlich hatte Parkers »Spinnen Sinn« ausgeschlagen, aber es war dem Sterblichen kurioserweise hoch anzurechnen, mit diesem Wissen nichts anzustellen und es für sich zu behalten. Glücklicherweise hatte Parker nicht allzu viele der nervtötenden Verhaltensweisen seines Mentors übernommen.  
  
Loki erinnerte sich daran, sich eingemischt haben; er erinnerte sich an einen speziellen, beeindruckend großen Eiszapfen, scharf, spitz und vermeintlich aus dem Nichts entstanden oder aus der viel zu warmen Erde gewachsen, der einen bulligen Angreifer relativ schnell ausgebremst hatte, bevor er Loki hatte erreichen können – brutal und nicht ganz unblutig durch die Mitte getrieben.  
  
Es war trotzdem jedes Mal, wenn er sich erinnerte, wirklich bizarr und schwer zu glauben. Dinge, die in einem anderen Leben geschehen waren, waren nie  _wirklich_  passiert. Loki ertappte sich oft dabei, in ruhigen, alleinigen Momenten dazustehen und zu versuchen, die ganze Situation wirklich zu verinnerlichen, zu unterscheiden, was geschehen war und was nicht; nur um zu realisieren, dass er es niemals vollständig würde verstehen können. Er versuchte, sein Ego davon nicht allzu sehr verkratzen zu lassen.  
  
»Meine Freunde…!«  
  
Wie Thors (oder irgendjemandes…) überaus erfreutes Wiedersehens-Gebrüll von Zeit zu Zeit ihm immer wieder bewies, waren noch lange nicht alle Seelen aus Soulworld ausgebrochen, die Loki wohlweislich dort abgesetzt hatte. Es kamen immer wieder welche hinterher gekleckert; jedes Mal, wenn er insgeheim wirklich damit rechnete, obwohl er zur gleichen Zeit nicht darauf hoffen wollte, dass der Strom nun abgerissen war. Natürlich waren es ständig jene, die seinem Bruder am Herzen lagen, anstatt ihm. Dann wieder fielen Loki selbst nicht sonderlich viele ein, die ihm wirklich am Herzen lagen. Jedoch gab es eine Person, bei der Loki sich (und er war wirklich nicht sicher, ob er das nicht lieber bereuen sollte) dessen sicher sein konnte…  
  
»Loki.«  
  
Er hatte gehört, wie seine Tür ungewöhnlich sanft aufgestoßen worden war. Er war sich fast sicher gewesen, dass es sich um seinen Bruder gehandelt hatte, der es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht zu haben schien, ihn auf dem Laufenden zu halten, wann immer ein neues, altbekanntes Gesicht wieder aufgetaucht war, selbst wenn es nicht uninteressanter sein könnte. Er hatte es auch schon lange aufgegeben, den Bruder darauf hinzuweisen.  
  
Aber diese Stimme gehörte nicht zu Thor. Also fuhr er augenblicklich zur Tür herum; er musste sich einfach von der Tatsache überzeugen, dass er sich das nicht bloß einbildete – und sah in bekannte braune Augen, die ihn unsicher musterten, als wäre Fandral auf der Suche nach etwas, vielleicht nach der Bestätigung, dass Loki ihn immer noch kannte, dass da noch etwas zwischen ihnen war, das in der Tat passiert und nicht durch das ganze Infinity-Stein-Chaos ausgelöscht worden war.  
  
Und wie da noch etwas war.  
  
Es war bedenklich, wie rapide Lokis Herz insgeheim schlug, sobald er den Anderen erblickte, und wie das lediglich Fandral the Dashing schaffte – niemand sonst.  _Dash..._  Er wollte es sagen, es aussprechen, aber nicht mal das funktionierte. Es wäre über alle Maßen frustrierend, würde es ihn nicht so vollkommen unerwartet überraschen. Ihm, Loki, seiner Silberzunge vertrockneten die Worte wie ein einzelner Wassertropfen, der auf Wüstensand aufschlägt.  
  
Würden seine Beine sich nicht wie festgefroren anfühlen, hätte Loki jetzt vermutlich jedwede übriggebliebene Zurückhaltung über Bord geworfen, um sich direkt auf den Anderen zu stürzen, vollkommen egal, wer sie sehen könnte oder was diese Jemande darüber denken könnten. Doch…   
  
»Fandral, mein Freund! Wie kannst du es wagen, so einfach zu verschwinden? Ich hatte noch nicht die Gelegenheit...-« Loki hatte Thors euphorisch polternde Stimme noch nie mehr verabscheut. Das hier war der absolut letzte Moment, in dem er in das Gesichts seines Bruders sehen wollte.  
  
Glücklicherweise kam Thor nicht einmal so weit. Sobald sein Adoptivbruder auch nur mit freudig ausgebreiteten Armen in Reichweite des Türrahmens erschien, griff Dash kurzerhand hinter sich und tat nichts Geringeres als dem mächtigen Thor die Tür glatt ins Gesicht zu schlagen. Unwillkürlich tauchte das Bild seines Bruders, mit verwirrt und niedergeschlagen eingesunkenen Schultern vor der geschlossenen Tür, vor Lokis innerem Auge auf und er musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht zumindest zu kichern. Das Missbehagen Thors besaß immer noch die Macht, ihn zumindest aufzuheitern.  
  
Lokis Kehle fühlte sich ohnehin so staubtrocken an, das vermutlich ein ganz merkwürdiges Geräusch emporgestiegen wäre. Er schaffte es auch gerade so, die Worte zu veräußern: »Ich liebe dich. Definitiv. Ich liebe dich.«  
  
Entfernt drangen andere Stimmen zu ihnen hindurch, vielleicht Sif, die ganz offensichtlich (leider) anwesend war. Es könnte Loki nicht egaler sein, selbst wenn er mit in Betracht zog, dass das Weib ihm gerade mehr oder minder half, indem sie versuchte, seinen Bruder von der Tür wegzulenken.  
  
Sich aufeinanderzustürzen und sich in den Armen zu liegen, sich gegenseitig Küsse zu stehlen, war herzerwärmend einfach. Selbst Fandral, der ihn langsam, aber beständig, in Richtung seines Bettes drängte, begleitet von endlosen Beteuerungen, wie sehr der jeweils Andere schmerzlich vermisst worden war, war kein Problem.   
  
Alles, was danach kam, war schwierig. Loki sog scharf die Luft ein, als etwas Hartes, Forderndes nur knapp über seiner Körpermitte gegen seinen Bauch drückte.   
  
»Dash...«, hauchte er bloß und versuchte den peinlichen Fakt zu übergehen, dass er in letzter Zeit so gestresst gewesen war, dass gar nichts mehr richtig funktioniert hatte – nicht mal  _Derartiges_. Er hatte einfach keine Zeit gefunden, sich sonderlich entspannen zu können und hatte sich durchgehend gehetzt und erschöpft gefühlt. »Versteh das bitte nicht falsch...~« Er hätte nie gedacht, dass er eines Tages einfach nur damit zufrieden sein würde, miteinander  _schmusen_  zu können. Aber das taten die vergangenen Erlebnisse so ganz offensichtlich mit ihm.  
  
»Ich glaube nicht, dass es möglich ist, das falsch zu verstehen, Liebling...« Selbst wenn Fandral eine vermeintlich heitere Aussage tätigte, die Unsicherheit war ihm deutlich anzusehen. Und es tat Loki tatsächlich ein bisschen leid. »Hast du… das Interesse verloren…? Jemanden kennengelernt?«  
  
Loki blinzelte, dann ließ er sich entrüstet in die Kissen in seinem Rücken fallen, machte aber keine Anstalten, den Anderen von sich herunter zu zwingen. »Wie kommst du denn  _darauf_??«  
  
Dieser Glaube, dass Loki derart schnell das Interesse verlor, kam geradezu einer Beleidigung gleich. Man mochte ihm viel anlasten können, aber das zählte nun wirklich nicht dazu. Soweit es ihm eben möglich war (und so manch einer mochte argumentieren, dass Loki dazu höchstwahrscheinlich nicht einmal in der Lage war...), liebte er Fandral nicht einen Deut minder als vor ihrer erzwungenen Trennung, als Thor zurück in Asgard eingefallen war… Wie so oft war es sein Bruder gewesen, der den Ausschlag gegeben hatte, komplett die Kontrolle zu verlieren… Fandral war gestorben, dann war Loki gestorben – und irgendwo dazwischen hatte Strange sich über die Zeit hinweg eingemischt und alles verändert. Das vermutlich Einzige, das sich nicht verändert hatte, war Lokis Liebe zu jenen, die ihm nahe standen: Mutter, Vater, widerwillig zu Thor – und definitiv Fandral. Er hatte es noch nie wirklich ausgesprochen, aber Loki hatte Fandral vermutlich schon immer bedingungslos geliebt; erst wie ein Kind, das mit sexuellen Aspekten nichts hatte anfangen können, dann, als er volljährig gewesen war, erst recht – und nachdem Dash der Erste gewesen war, der sich geweigert hatte, Abstand von ihm zu nehmen, obwohl Lokis wahre Herkunft enthüllt worden war, war Loki bewusst gewesen, dass seine Liebe auch sicher nicht allzu schnell verpuffen würde.  
  
»Du hast deinen  _Bruder_  geküsst und gesagt, du hast ihm einen Gefallen damit getan, uns zurückzuholen...«, schmollte Fandral. Und da ging Loki dann ein Licht bezüglich des wahren Problems hier auf.  
  
»Er hat  _mich_  förmlich angefallen! Ich sehe ihn höchstens als meinen Bruder an! Ich bin mit ihm aufgewachsen und war mein Leben lang neidisch auf ihn. Es würde mir nicht einmal im Traum einfallen, ausgerechnet Thor in diesem Licht zu sehen. Und was meine Äußerung angeht: Ich konnte ihm unmöglich alles eröffnen. Du hast es selbst gemerkt, die Verbindung war instabil, ich hatte nicht viel Zeit...«  
  
»Ich habe mich schlagen lassen, um dir nicht fremdgehen zu müssen, und du lässt etwas Derartiges einfach zu… mit deinem Bruder!«  
  
»Oh, sag bloß das fühlt sich schäbig an zu wissen, dass dein geheimer Geliebter offensichtlich begehrt wird und du die Konkurrenz nicht offen bekämpfen kannst!?«  
  
»Das ist kein Witz für mich, Loki! Meine Gedanken waren bei dir, selbst im Moment meines Todes, ich habe dich schmerzlichst vermisst, es fühlt sich an, als wäre ich für dich zurückgekehrt...« Loki verdrehte die Augen. Wie konnte jemand so schön, intelligent und galant sein, während er gleichzeitig ein kompletter Jammerlappen war? Dass Loki sich trotzdem nicht abgeneigt fühlte, bewies ihm nur in aller Vollständigkeit, dass er den hübschen Jammerlappen lieben musste. »Ich bin hier, wir sind wieder vereint und du willst mich nicht einmal anf- hah!«  
  
Selbst in seinen eigenen Ohren klang sein Kichern teuflisch, als Dash versuchte, sich zufrieden weiter in seinen Griff zu drängen. »Ich habe nie gesagt, dass ich dir keine schöne Zeit bereiten will. Nur dass ich nicht wie gewöhnlich daran teilnehmen kann~«, summte Loki und befreite Fandrals Länge vollständig aus dem Gefängnis aus Stoff.  
  
Er fuhr mit dem Daumen über die Spitze, griff beherzt zu und genoss die schwerer klingenden Atemzüge, die Dash immer hitziger und kurzlebiger entkamen. Hier mit Fandral in aller Zweisamkeit liegen zu können, sein lustgeschwollenes Glied zu halten… Lust und Liebe, die der Andere für Loki empfand… Nein. Er würde es Fandral nicht auf die Nase binden, aber selbst wenn Loki jemanden kennengelernt hätte, mit dem er sich etwas hätte vorstellen können, vermutlich konnte niemand Dash so einfach das Wasser reichen.  
  
In diesem Moment ließ dieser sich erregt ächzend weiter zu ihm hernieder, packte Loki bei den Hüften und vergrub sein Gesicht in der blassen, schmalen Schulter. Loki wiederum fröstelte erfüllt von Stolz und Zuneigung, mit jedem nur allzu offensichtlichen Laut, der der Lautstärke wegen direkt in seinem Nacken erstickt wurde. Es veranlasste ihn dazu, allmählich das Tempo zu erhöhen.  
  
Und er nutzte die Gelegenheit, um sich zu drehen und sanfte Bisse und Küsse auf Dashs Kehle zu verteilen. »Ich will niemanden außer dir, ich liebe  _dich_. Hast du das endlich verstanden??~«  
  
Zur Antwort erreichte ihn ein Keuchen – bevor Fandrals Hände zu wandern begannen und er kurzerhand Lokis Hemdstoff nach oben zwang, seine Brustregion freilegte.   
  
»Was ma-mh!«   
  
Dash hinderte ihn mit seinen eigenen Lippen erfolgreich daran, die irritierte Frage zu Ende zu führen. »Sag es mir noch mal! Sag es!«  
  
»Ich liebe dich.«  
  
Ein warmes, seicht-feuchtes Gefühl breitete sich auf seiner Brust aus, gepaart mit Fandrals schwerem Keuchen in Lokis Ohr. Loki sah an sich herunter und erkannte die weiße Masse, die freundlicherweise seine Brust benetzte und nicht die Laken. Es gipfelte in einem vorwurfsvollen Klaps auf Dashs Hintern. Loki hatte vor zwei Stunden ein Bad genommen und würde sich gleich schon wieder einer ganz anderen Art von Schmutz entledigen müssen… Er war sich nicht wirklich sicher, inwiefern das eine Strafe sein würde, aber er würde Dash mit sich zwingen und verlangen, dass er ihm den Rücken massierte. Loki könnte eine Massage gebrauchen, wenn auch nicht direkt für Fandral, der sich soeben und unmittelbar auf ihm entladen hatte.  
  
Mit gerunzelter Stirn sah Loki auf das Fiasko auf seiner Brust hinab. Beim ersten Mal, als etwas Derartiges passiert war, war er regelrecht fasziniert davon gewesen, so unschuldig, wie er damals noch gewesen war. Es war faszinierend gewesen, wie sich Dashs Liebe fast gar nicht von seiner Haut abgehoben hatte, so blass, wie Loki stets aussah.   
  
»Bist du jetzt zufrieden, du notgeiles Stück?!«  
  
»Entschuldige. Es war einfach um mich geschehen, als du das gesagt hast~«  
  
»Hör schon auf, dich einzuschleimen«, verlangte Loki mit einem müden Augenverdreher, auch wenn er insgeheim wusste, dass es ihm wirklich nichts ausmachte. Eher das komplette Gegenteil. Es war erschreckend leicht, wieder in den gewohnten Rhythmus zu fallen; es war bloß fraglich, ob das auch mit dem Wissen zusammenhing, dass er den Anderen wirklich lieben musste. »Mit diesen Schmeicheleien…«  
  
»...erreiche ich bei dir alles, Liebster, und das weißt du genau.« Ein zufriedener Kuss wurde auf Lokis Stirn platziert, doch er ließ nicht zu, dass Fandral sich neben ihm niederließ. Stattdessen blieb der Krieger schlicht direkt auf ihm sitzen, sein Glied weich und befriedigt auf der blassen Haut seiner Bauchdecke. »Also. Verrätst du mir, wieso du Probleme hast, etwas Leben in deine Körpermitte zu bringen?«  
  
»Es ist im Prinzip ganz einfach: Du bist notgeil«, erwiderte Loki stur wie angesäuert.  
  
»Nimm es als Kompliment, Trickster. So fühle ich mich eben in deiner Gegenwart~« Er hatte oft davon gelesen, wie ein beliebiges Mannsbild seine Liebste küsste und sie damit beruhigte, obwohl sie wenige Sekunden zuvor noch wutentbrannt durch die Gegend gestampft war. Loki hatte früher immer geglaubt, dass das eine schmalzige Wahnvorstellung sein musste, dass etwas Derartiges ihn nur noch wütender machen würde – und dann hatte Fandral ihn eines Besseren belehrt. Auch jetzt fühlte Loki die Wut langsam verrauchen, je länger sie ihre Lippen sanft gegeneinander bewegten.  
  
»Könnte simpler Stress sein«, gab er schließlich zu. »Diese ›Präventiv-Strafe‹ hier, die ich bei den glorreichen Avengers fristen muss, belastet mehr als ich gedacht hätte.  
  
»Präventiv…? Soll das heißen, du hast noch nicht einmal etwas ausgefressen?«, fragte Fandral stirnrunzelnd wie auch leicht grinsend.  
  
»Nicht in  _dieser_  Zeitlinie… Wieso fragst du?«  
  
»...warum du keinen hoch kriegst?«  
  
»Nein! Mach dich, und vor allem mich, nicht lächerlich! Wieso du genauer nachfragst…!«  
  
»Weil das der perfekte Zeitpunkt wäre, wirklich offen zusammen zu sein. Hier auf der Erde, sogar hier, in Gefangenschaft, wenn es sein muss...«  
  
Loki stellte das An-Dashs-Kragen-spielen ein, um ihm zweifelnd in die braunen Augen zu sehen. »Und was ist mit deinen Pflichten auf Asgard? Die Warriors Three? Gezwungenermaßen sollte da drüben alles wie gewohnt laufen – mit dem Unterschied, dass herausgefunden werden muss, was nicht so ist wie vorher.«  
  
Fandral winkte ab und brachte es fertig, nicht sonderlich bedrückt über diesen Fakt auszusehen. »Sif kann meinen Platz haben. Soweit ich weiß, steht sie ohnehin schon in den Startlöchern, ohne uns unhöflicherweise direkt darauf hinweisen zu wollen… Und außerdem hast du mir deine Hand versprochen...«  
  
»Ich kann dir ja viel geben, aber ich kann mir bestimmt nicht mal eben die Hand abhacken...«  
  
»Wer macht uns beide jetzt lächerlich? Du hast mir deine Hand für eine  _Hochzeit_  versprochen, mein Liebster. Und du hast das bisher meisterhaft aufgeschoben.«  
  
Loki atmete tief durch. »Du bist dir also sicher, dass du das wirklich tun willst?« Er verfluchte diesen winzigen Teil von ihm, der in dieser Hinsicht immer zweifeln wollte, der nur schwer glauben konnte, dass Dash ihn nach allem noch nicht verlassen und nie wieder zurückgeblickt hatte… Fandral konnte jedes Flittchen haben, dem er schon einmal schöne Augen gemacht hatte, aber er hatte sich bisher stets für Loki entschieden…   
  
»Natürlich. Und es spricht nichts dagegen, mein Schatz! Wir sind nicht mehr in Odins Reichweite und beinahe jeder unserer Freunde weiß es inzwischen. Wir können es zu Ende bringen, es endlich schaffen.«  
  
Und ganz plötzlich tauchte dieses kitschige Veranda-Bild vor Lokis innerem Auge auf… »Weißt du… Ich habe vielleicht einen Ort gefunden, an dem wir heiraten könnten.«  
  
»Was macht jenen Ort so besonders?«  
  
»Nicht viele kennen ihn, eigentlich beinahe nur dessen Einwohner. Und ich fühle mich wohl dort...« Loki stutzte in der Sekunde, in der ihm wirklich bewusst wurde, dass er sich auf Sakaar weitaus wohler gefühlt hatte, als er das auf Asgard je getan hatte – oder sonst wo in den Weiten des Universums. »Und ich kenne dort jemanden, der uns sogar trauen könnte… Wenn er noch lebt. Und noch nicht aufgrund von einem Sklavenaufstand gestürzt worden ist...«  
  
Fandral versuchte ganz klar, sich diese seichte Beunruhigung nicht anmerken zu lassen. »Das hört sich ja wirklich… extravagant an.«  
  
»Es ist kompliziert. Was hast du auch erwartet?  _Ich_  fühle mich wohl dort. Nun, es könnte in jedem Fall nicht schaden, diesen Jemand wissen zu lassen, dass er mich lieber nicht anfassen sollte.«  
  
Er genoss die schlecht versteckte Eifersucht auf Dashs Zügen ein wenig zu sehr. »Was?«  
  
»Er ist sehr offen, was sowas angeht… Eigentlich denke ich, dass ihr euch bestimmt verstehen würdet! Der Mann ist Exzentriker… aber sein Planet ist tatsächlich hübsch.«  
  
Fandral seufzte. »Also schön. Ich lasse mich von dir überraschen und vertraue dir, mein Liebling. Wie heißt dieser sagenumwobene Ort?«  
  
Bevor Loki auch nur den Mund öffnen konnte, um seine Erwiderung abzugeben, ertönte ein geradezu ohrenbetäubender, einziger Knall. Seine Zimmertür machte Bekanntschaft mit dem Fußboden – nachdem sie mit brutaler Kraft aus den Angeln gestoßen worden war. Es überraschte Loki, dass das Material nicht noch ein bisschen weiter in trockener Manier über den Boden schlitterte…   
  
Als sie beide aufsahen, blickten sie in Thors wutentbrannte blaue Augen. Der Gott des Donners wies mit anklagend erhobenem Zeigefinger und eiskalt (schlimmer, als Loki, als Frostriese, das jemals könnte) auf Fandral. »Du!«  
  
Loki sah mit staubtrockener Kehle ein weiteres Mal an sich herunter – Dashs üppiges Gemächt, das genauso stolz wie provokant auf Loki thronte und so offensichtlich deutlich machte, dass genau dieser Übeltäter hinter dem Chaos steckte, das langsam auf seiner blassen Haut eintrocknete… Dashs Beine, die Loki besitzergreifend gefangen hielten… Dann spähte er vorsichtig zurück in Thors wütende Augen, die gerade die verletzte Großer-Bruder-Mentalität herausschrien. Loki schluckte. Das würde schwierig werden. Vorsichtig zog er die Decke hervor, um Fandrals stolze Nacktheit irgendwie zu verbergen – vielleicht das erste Mal in Lokis Leben, in dem er eine problematische Situation nicht noch weiter eskalieren lassen wollte.  
  
»Thor! Mein  _Freund…!_  Das hier ist nicht...- Nun gut! Es ist genau das, wonach es aussieht… Aber das hier… das hier ist wirklich eine schwierige Situation, würdest du nicht zustimmen?!«


End file.
